Bound Together by Fate
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: Balthier puts on Ashe's ring to try it on and soon finds himself married to her. What will happen now? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1 The Ring

Bound together by Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters so do not sue me. I wish I owned Balthier but clearly I don't its soooo sad!!

Author's note: This is my second fanfiction on Balthier and Ashe so it should be way better than the first. The idea just came to me and I wanted to see if you'll find this story interesting. So enjoy the story and leave me reviews to tell me if you like the story or not but hopefully you do. I am still working on the other story so this is going to be slow.

Chapter 1 The Ring

The group was currently in the Giza plains trying to figure out which way they should go. Heavy dark clouds covered the sky as rain poured down on them without ceasing its rapid downfall. The weather reflected Ashe's mood perfectly. She felt lost and alone without Rasler's ring. It was all thanks to that selfish sky pirate she felt this way. Shivering slightly she pushed her hair away from her eyes to distract herself from the cold. The raindrops fell on Ashe's eyes making it hard for her to see however she continued on ignoring it. Balthier however did not ignored the rain falling into his eyes, he was fed up with walking around in circles.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Balthier inquired for the umpteenth time.

"I'm positive so stop asking already." Ashe answered getting exasperated by his questions.

"I think we should go this way. I believe we've been here already." Balthier said pointing to the right ignoring Ashe's answer.

Losing her temper Ashe screamed at Balthier, "You are the most insufferable man I have ever met!!" This man was really getting on her nerves; he kept on questioning her every move as if she did not know what she was doing.

"Well you are not so pleasant yourself, Princess. I just suggested we go this way since there are not so many fiends here." Balthier retorted to Ashe over his shoulder as he walked away from her.

Basch, Fran, Vaan, and Penelo stood in between Balthier and Ashe as they continued to argue which way to take. The reason for their argument all began yesterday when Balthier had asked for Ashe's ring as payment for his assistance. Ashe not wanting to let go of her precious ring for she barely got it. The sky pirate said she had no choice for he would not take anything else, in the end she gave it to him. Resentment towards him washed over her, she hated him with every fiber of her being. Balthier likewise did not seem all too fond of her.

"Maybe I should lead the way." Vaan volunteered in hopes Balthier and Ashe would stop arguing.

"What?" Ashe and Balthier both said they really did not want to follow Vaan; he got them lost the other time.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Vaan. You got us lost the other time and then we were chased by wolves." Penelo put in before Balthier and Ashe could respond, they would have likely told him something unpleasant considering their current mood.

"But that won't happen I got a map this time." Vaan replied pulling out a map of the Giza plains.

"If you had the map why didn't you tell us?" Ashe asked Vaan. She was trying to control her anger but found it hard to keep it under wraps.

"Well you never asked…" Vaan replied shrinking back from Ashe's death glare.

"I suggest we go back to Rabanastre to rest at the inn since it's late and we are close to the entrance anyways." Basch suggested he was wearying and wanted to rest in a fine bed tonight.

"Yes, it would be unwise if we kept on traveling given that fiends attack more at night." Fran said.

"I suppose so," Balthier replied he turned to look at Ashe and mockingly asked her, "What about you Princess? Do you agree?"

Ashe turned her piercing glared at him before saying, "Yes, that's an excellent idea Basch. A good night's rest will improve this sky pirate's attitude."

Balthier's mouth twitched, he wanted to tell her she was the one who needed the rest but decided against it. He would not sink to her level of fighting. He instead walked back to Rabanastre. 'How could one woman be so bloody annoying?' was what Balthier thought.

Ashe walked further behind the unbearable sky pirate in part because she did not wish to see him right now. The reason for her anger towards him was due to the fact he had taken Rasler's ring away from her. She had just got the ring when he came along and greedily snatched it from her. She would never forgive him for that.

The reputable inn of Rabanastre was closer than the group expected. It was a huge inn crawling with all sorts of people luckily there were still rooms available. Vaan went up to the front desk and requested six rooms which were prepared for them. Balthier waved everyone a good night and immediately went to his room to rest.

Ashe's room was two doors down from the intolerable sky pirate, it was a good thing. She went into the room and slammed the door shut. Sighing deeply she looked at her wedding ring, tears rolled down her cheek silently at the reminder of being left alone. Ashe slowly walked towards the bed and sat down on it. She absently took her sword off from her scabbard and then removed her boots. She placed both on the cold stone floor without really caring about them. When at last she did not have anything weighting her down she let herself fall back onto the bed crying out the torrent of feelings overwhelming her.

"Rasler, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to give your ring away. I will get it back once I reclaim Dalmasca." Ashe sobbed into her pillow.

Closing the door shut behind him, Balthier quickly took his gun off the strap on his back and placed it on a chair that was nearby the bed. He then took his shirt off throwing it on the bed carelessly. "What a day this has been. We got nowhere close to our destination, all we did was argue about which way to go." Balthier mumbled to himself, he put a hand into his pocket and pulled out the source of the problem.

"To think this tiny ring is the cause of it." Balthier muttered in disbelief, Ashe acted as if he was going to sell off or something. He would never do that he just wanted to hold something over her head so she would be incline to pay him right away in order to get the blasted ring back. But why in the world would she want it back, it would only make her more sad. The reason he took was to make her happy not the opposite.

The ring gave off a luminous light in his hand, the feeling of putting it on swept over him and he complied with the idea by putting it on his left hand's ring finger. Once the ring was on it tighten sending burning sensations through his finger.

"What the hell!" Balthier screeched as he tried to remove the ring right away but it did not budge from his finger.

"Maybe with water it will come off." Balthier said rushing to the bowl of water provided in the room. He quickly dunked his hands in the water and began to pull on the ring to get it off.

"It won't work no matter how hard you pull." A voice from behind Balthier calmly said.

Balthier instantly turned around to see who it was that spoke, he did not hear the door open but he could have missed it when he was busy trying to get the ring off. When he had turned to see who it was they were gone. Balthier scanned the room trying to see where the person had gone; the door was still closed so they did not leave. Balthier walked to the bed and peeked under the bed to see if maybe Vaan or someone was hiding under there playing a joke on him.

Looking under the bed showed no sign of anyone, maybe he imagined someone talking it was possible after all. "If you are looking for me, here I am." The same voice said behind Balthier.

Balthier grabbed his gun from the chair whirling around to face the intruder. The intruder turned out to be a young man that he never seen before. The young man appeared to be in his teens; he was handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"How the hell did you get in here and what do you want?" Balthier asked pointing his gun at the young man's head.

"I am Prince Rasler. I am here because you have put my ring on." Rasler evenly said looking straight at Balthier.

"Are you saying you are Princess Ashe's late husband?" Balthier asked he was confused on how that could be possible. He still pointed the gun at Rasler not sure where he was getting at. Maybe his guilt manifested this apparition of the Princess's late husband. Never before had this happen to him and he would be damned if he allowed it to affect him.

"Yes, I'm Ashe's late husband. I've come to tell you that from this day forward you are married to Ashe."

Author's note: I know this is a really short chapter but I am still working on it, I just wanted to post it now to see if you like it. I know Ashe and Balthier don't really like each other right now but later on they will. Please excuse the mistakes I made I was in a rush to post it and I will correct them. Well catch ya later!!


	2. Chapter 2 You've Gotta Be Kidding

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters Square-enix does.

Author's note: I am working on improving the story so bear with me. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. Read and Review!!

Chapter 2 You've gotta be kidding me

At Rasler's last words Balthier did not know what to say. What could he say? A dead man was telling him that he was now married to his widow. The more he thought about it the crazier it sounded. Without warning he burst out laughing, he could not help it, the mere idea was ludicrous. Balthier's gun shook among with his laughter when at last he could control his laughter he looked up to see Rasler annoyed.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." Balthier said at last. Balthier shook his head chuckling as he added, "The sheer thought of being tied down with that struck-up Princess made me want to laugh. No offense to the Princess, she is gorgeous and all but I would never in a million years marry someone like her. In fact I don't think I will marry at all."

Rasler shook his head at Balthier; he crossed his arms over his armor and gave Balthier a look that made him stop laughing. Apparently Rasler did not like to joke about his widow. Balthier did not have anything against Ashe he just thought she was detached from this world.

"I am not kidding. You are married to her whether you like it or not. That ring on your finger signifies you are married to Ashe." Rasler stated.

"Come now, I am just imagining you are here. You are dead after all and dead people do not come back." Balthier replied.

"Listen this is not your imagination. You are truly married to Ashe." Rasler barked. He was getting tired of trying to explain to Balthier what was going on.

"Hmm…maybe if I shot you, you would disappear from my sight." Balthier wondered out loud.

"Go ahead and try. After you do so, I will give you a better explanation." Rasler said thinking if Balthier did that he would not be so distracted and hear him out.

Balthier pulled the trigger of his gun and watched the bullet go straight through Rasler without him being harmed by it. Rasler smirked at him and this only made Balthier furious so he continued to fire at him until he ran out of bullets.

"Now that all your bullets are gone, I can finally explain to you why the ring will not come off." Rasler said.

"Wait a damn minute I am not through firing at you. I have some more bullets in my knack sack. Let me go get them." Balthier replied turning to look for his knack sack.

"You are just wasting time and bullets. Just hear me out and I will leave you." Rasler tiring said placing his hand to his forehead, even though he was dead he was getting a migraine from Balthier's stubbornness.

Balthier paying no heed to Rasler's comment of being a "Stubborn Jackass" as he located his knack sack and pulled out the bullets. He then loaded them into the gun. Turning back to Rasler he said, "Now where was I?"

"The ring will not come off because I have chosen you to take my place by Ashe's side. I can feel that you have feelings for her even through you deny it." Rasler explained.

"I do not have feelings for her. How can you possibility think so?" Balthier scoffed. "And other thing why would you want someone with the likes of me to take your place? I am a sky pirate after all, not worthy to court a Princess. I am not one to be married for I enjoy going out with tons of women."

"I want you to take my place because you are an honest man, though you hate to admit, and would come to fall in love with Ashe in time." Rasler replied.

"I am going to bed. I am exhausted from this conversation. When I wake up in the morning I will see that this was only a horrible dream. Good-bye Prince." Balthier said going to the bed and lying down.

"This is not a dream. I will be back to talk to you again." Rasler said.

"Whatever you say dead Prince. I can no longer hear you." Balthier muttered.

Rasler vanished from the room, leaving not a trace behind of his presence there. Balthier looked around to see if he was still there and found not a trance of him. He put his head down on the soft pillow mumbling to himself, "I knew I was just imagining it. I guess I should not drink so much next time."

Author's note: Sorry for another short chapter, I was typing in school and the bell has ringed so I have to go. I will add more to it tomorrow or the following day, whenever I have the chance to, so look forward to it. I really would like more reviews and comments; I need them if you want to read more they energize me.


	3. Chapter 3 Married

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters Square-Enix does, I wish I did but I do not.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay I made this chapter a little bit longer so I hope you enjoy. Before I forget I have updated the last two chapters so reread them again. Don't forget to leave me a review if you want to see the next chapter soon! Also leave me some comments to let me what I should improve and what not.

Chapter 3 Married

The sun's light peek in through the crack of the curtains falling on Balthier's face. Groaning softly he turned around to avoid further sunlight. Even when he had turned the sunlight still managed to hit his face. Clapping his hands to his face he tried to block the sun the action helped just a bit but then he saw a light in his hands. Balthier quickly opened his eyes fully to see what the light was. Shining brilliantly at him was Prince Rasler's ring.

Balthier gazed at the ring in bewilderment and uttered, "Unbelievable! I thought it was all a dream. Maybe it was… just the part about Prince Rasler coming to talk to me was anyways. The part of the ring not coming off was not."

Balthier tugged fiercely on the ring to get it off but to no avail, what was he going to tell the Princess now? Balthier ran his hand nervously through his short brown hair afraid of the Princess's reaction.

Ashe woke up with a feeling of dread, like something bad was going to happen that she could not place her finger on. It had nothing to do with her current mission to Jahara that much she felt but what could it be? Well there was no point in worrying about it; it was time to get up. She flings back the blanket that covers her and gets out of bed. She stretched her arms out in the air to get ready for battle with upcoming fiends. Ashe picked up her sword and places it around her waist securing it with the scabbard. After she was done putting her boots on she brushed her hair rapidly to go find her comrades.

Ashe stepped out into the brightly lit hallway spotting Vaan and Penelo nearby. They had their ears to Balthier's door listening to something with all their interest. Ashe sneaks up to them and taps them on the shoulder. Both of them jump, they turn to see Ashe smiling at them.

"We d-didn't hear you c-come Lady A-Ashe." Penelo stammered her facing flushing red of getting caught spying.

Vaan appeared the same; he didn't say anything only looked at the ground. "What was so fascinating that had you listening at the door of a sky pirate?" Ashe asked before they could reply she added, "Oh, wait maybe he has a female companion with him. Knowing him they must be really loud."

Vaan and Penelo both shook their heads, they were too surprise by Ashe's suggestion to even say anything. Seeing their heads shake pique Ashe's interest at what the sky pirate could be doing that didn't involve a woman. Without pressing her ear to the door she heard Balthier say, "It won't bloody come off no matter what I do. How will I get it off?"

"Well that is interesting…I wonder what he can't get off?" Ashe wondered then she shook her viciously crying out, "Wait what the hell am I saying! We don't have time to fool around. We must be going soon."

She opened Balthier's door and went inside. She shut the door behind her blocking Vaan's and Penelo's view. If Balthier was doing something inappropriate she did not want the teens to see. Balthier stood naked in the middle of the room his back was to her. He was currently busy with something so he did not see Ashe. Ashe stood speechless at the sight; he must be sculpture after a Greek god for he has finely tone muscles. Those muscles were shimmering in the sunlight that poured through the window. Ashe's gaze traveled down to his butt to see it was as fine as the rest of him; she began to wonder about the front side. Ashe shook herself to stop staring and decided it was best to leave before he saw. She turned to go but Balthier turned at that moment meeting her pale blue gaze. Ashe blushing red could not help but to stare at his masculine form. Her mouth became dry and she forced herself to stare up at his brown eyes holding intrigue in their depths.

Smirking at her he said, "Well do you like what you see Princess?"

Ashe stammered, "I-I did not mean t-to intrude. I just w-wanted to see if e-everything was alright. We w-will be leaving soon."

"Yeah sure Princess. That is a pretty lame excuse considering you hate me." Balthier said walking closer to Ashe. He did not expect her to be here looking at him with a desire that astounded him. Perhaps she did not hate him as much as she let on.

Ashe backed up to the door she was shock he was walking towards her without even bothering to get his clothes. "It is not a lie." Ashe said licking her lips for they became chap.

"Uh huh if that is so why are you still here?" Balthier said placing his hands on the door trapping Ashe with his arms from escaping. He leaned down to whisper in Ashe's ear, "Has it been awhile since you've seen a handsome man naked Princess?"

Ashe held her breath she could not say anything with him so close and naked. She turned her head to the right to avoid looking at him. When she did she saw Rasler's ring on his finger sparkling at her and at once became furious at him.

"What the hell are doing with that on? How dare you put it on! Take it off now!" Ashe screamed at Balthier forgetting he was naked. Ashe made a motion to grab Balthier's finger but he dodged.

Balthier backed away from Ashe holding out his hands in a helpless gesture of protecting himself. "I was just trying it on and when I tried to take it off it would not." Balthier rationalize.

"Allow me to assist you." Ashe said grabbing his hand and tugging the ring with all her might.

Outside in the hallway Vaan and Penelo listened to the exchange with the utmost interest. They heard Balthier say, "Don't you think I tried that…Hey what are you doing that tickles."

"It would seem Balthier and Ashe is going at it." Vaan whispered to Penelo who blushed red at the concept.

"They act like they hate each other but secretly they like each other." Vaan said.

"What are you two doing eavesdropping on the sky pirate?" A voice said from behind Vaan and Penelo.

Vaan and Penelo stood up straight and faced the speaker. It turned out to be Basch.

"Ah nothing we thought we heard something that was all." Vaan answered right away scratching his head nervously.

"Yeah its nothing. Is breakfast ready?" Penelo added she changed the subject to get Basch's attention away from Balthier.

"Yes. I was looking for Lady Ashe. Have you two perhaps seen her?" Basch said.

Vaan and Penelo looked at each other they were unsure whether to tell him that Ashe was in Balthier's room. Before they could come up with anything they hear a loud crashing noise come from Balthier's room. Balthier was then heard saying, "Princess that's enough." Ashe answered back breathless, "No."

Vaan and Penelo bit their lips worried about Basch's reaction. Basch stood froze in place with shock at hearing Ashe speak from Balthier's room. He then immediately kicked the door opened with his sword raised to attack Balthier. Vaan and Penelo went in after him eager to see what was going on. They found Ashe on top of Balthier who was sprawled on the ground with a blanket covering his lower half. Ashe had Balthier's left ring finger in her mouth. Basch stopped his advances to attack Balthier when he saw them. Vaan and Penelo were surprised at the display; they never imagined the Princess would be so aggressive.

"What is the meaning of this Princess?" Basch asked outrage at seeing them like that.

Ashe and Balthier turned their attention to them. They were shocked to be seen like this. Ashe immediately let Balthier's finger go and she stood up. Balthier stood up too and was careful to keep the blanket around him.

Ashe cleared her throat before speaking her cheeks were flaming red as she spoke, "It is not what you think. I was trying to get the ring off his finger. Rasler's ring got struck on his finger."

Ashe held up Balthier's hand that had Rasler's ring on it. "Don't worry captain we didn't do anything despite my lack of clothes. The Princess here burst in on me while I was nude and when she saw the ring she wanted to take the ring off my finger." Balthier explained to Basch.

"It shouldn't be that hard to take it off." Penelo said.

"Well it is. I tried water and tugging on it, it won't budge. The Princess here even tugged herself and used her teeth. My finger is swollen from the action." Balthier gruffly replied.

"Highness if you wish for the ring to be off him I shall be glad to help." Basch told Ashe.

Ashe nodded her head in approval and Basch raised his sword up. Balthier backed away holding one hand up to halt Basch, the other hand held the blanket up. "Whoa, whoa hold on! You can't do anything drastic now; it will come off by itself in time."

"That may be but her highness wants the ring off now. And the only way is to cut your finger off." Basch replied smirking wickedly at Balthier.

Basch advanced closer to Balthier with his sword up. Balthier backed away but there was no where to go, he was cornered. "Best hold still otherwise your whole hand will be gone."

Basch bought the sword up to strike Balthier's finger but a barrier surrounded his finger. Basch tried to pierce it but the barrier withstood the attack. The ring began to shine pale blue and Rasler appeared before them all. Basch lowered his sword at the sight of Rasler; everyone else was gaping at the apparition. Ashe stepped forward to Rasler and tried to touch his cheek only to have her hand go through him. Rasler smiled sadly at her and said, "I'm sorry you can't touch my cheek Ashelia. I desire your sweet caress more than anything but at last it will not happen."

"I'm so sorry Rasler for giving him your ring. It is only temporarily until I get my kingdom back." Ashe replied letting her hand fall to the side.

"It is not your fault, so stop blaming your self. It is fate that Balthier has my ring on." Rasler said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashe asked uncertain what fate had to do with Balthier wearing Rasler's ring.

"I chose him to wear my ring because you two are meant for each other. He is your new husband." Rasler said stunning everyone in the room.

Author's note: So what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4 Instinctive Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its character Square-Enix does. I really wished I did, especially Balthier!

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and I really would like more reviews. Here is chapter 4, enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 4 Instinctive Reaction

"What do you mean we are meant for each other? And how can we be married?" Ashe asked outraged, her arms waving in front of her and she shook her head refusing to believe what was happening.

Rasler stared at Ashe with a smile on his divine lips and calmly said, "In time you will see. You are both tied together by an invisible string as husband and wife by me."

Vaan looked between Ashe and Balthier trying to see if there was really a string, he bend down and squinted his eyes in search of the string. After seeing there was no string he straighten up and said, "Where I don't see one."

Penelo went up to Vaan and smacked him upside the head with an ashamed look on her face. "Idiot! He said it was an invisible string."

Vaan shrugged his shoulders and had a sheepish expression on his face as he said, "Oh. I figured we would be able to see it since we can see him."

Everyone ignored Vaan and continued to look at Rasler expecting him to continue but he said nothing more. Ashe could no longer take Rasler being silent so she hurriedly huffed out, "How can I be tied to a philander! Why?"

Balthier stepped out of the corner where he was at and went forward to where Rasler stood. He still clutched the blanket around him and angrily said, "You're not the only one who is disappointed Princess! How do you think I feel being married?"

Ashe ignored him and continued to stare at Rasler pleading him with her eyes that this could not be true. "Please say you are joking Rasler."

Rasler shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry but this is not a joke. No matter what you do the ring will not come off. The only way you guys would not be married anymore is if one of you dies."

"If that is the only way to terminate this marriage then its no problem. I will just kill the sky pirate and everything will be fine Highness." Basch said to Ashe causing Balthier to back away in fright.

"Be reasonable Basch, I have choose Balthier to take my place for Ashe's own good. As captain to royalty you must obey my orders and my order is do not harm Balthier. That is all I have to say, farewell Ashenlia I will always love you." Rasler said as he prepared to leave but turned around to Balthier to tell him, "Take care of Ashenlia for me."

Balthier merely nodded his head still disbelieving what was happening. Ashe tried to grab Rasler's hand but could not. Tears spilled from her eyes as Rasler smiled at her he began to disappear and he told her, "Everything will work out. I might appear again to you, until then stay strong." With that said he vanished and everyone remained quiet.

The door to the room opened and Fran came in. Fran looked at all of them and asked, "What happened? Everyone is so sad."

Penelo looked at the Viera and told her, "Prince Rasler was just here, he said Balthier and Lady Ashe are married."

Fran's eyes widen at that and she asked, "Why in Ivalice would he say that?"

"Because this idiot here put Rasler's ring on and it will not come off now for Rasler has decided to make him my husband." Ashe angrily explained.

"Hey I am not an idiot. I was just curious about the ring. How was I to know I would end up married to you." Balthier said.

"Any another person would know better than to put on something that does not belong to them." Ashe retorted.

"Perhaps we should leave the newlyweds alone to speak." Fran suggested to Vaan, Penelo, and Basch.

The three agreed reluctantly and left Ashe and Balthier alone. Ashe and Balthier stood looking at each other unsure of what to say. After a moment Balthier turned around to get his clothes from the bed. He let the blanket fall, exposing his fine backside to Ashe. Ashe quickly turned around blushing red, she cleared her throat and hastily said, "Why didn't you warn me that you were going to let the blanket fall off?"

Balthier chuckled at Ashe's shyness while he put on his pants. "You can turn around now, I'm decent."

Ashe turned back around and saw that he was still shirtless. "I thought you said you were done?"

"I never said that. I said I was decent." Balthier retorted.

"You call that decent?" Ashe sarcastically said.

"Yes. You shouldn't get so fluster Princess, after all I'm your husband. I can strut around naked if I wish to." Balthier replied gathering his things from under the bed.

"I do not accept you being my husband. So refrain from going around naked in front of me." Ashe heatedly said.

"I did not ask to be your husband, Prince Rasler appointed me to be. Looks like we have no choice." Balthier impatiently said grabbing his gun from the chair.

"So what do you purpose we do?" Ashe asked crossing her arms over her chest staring at him.

"I suggest we forget the whole matter. You might as well forget about this ring since Prince Rasler said it will not come off no matter what we do." Balthier answered setting the gun on his strap, he then placed it on his back.

"I agree with forgetting the matter however I cannot just forget about the ring. I want it back." Ashe stubbornly said.

"I'm sorry but you have no another alternative but to forget about it. Why do you want it anyways if it brings back painfully memories?" Balthier stated.

"It's important to me even though the memories it evokes makes me sad." Ashe quietly said her eyes glazed with unshed tears and she ran out the door leaving Balthier stupefied at her reaction.

Balthier still stared at the door the Princess ran out of, he could not believe she took off like that. He felt guilty for making her miserable but how was he to give back her ring when it refused to come off. How could Prince Rasler do this to them? Maybe he was just joking with them and he would soon take the ring off. The bastard really had a lot of nerve making Princess Ashe sad.

Balthier was scowling at Prince Rasler's scheme so he did not hear the door opening. Fran stood in the doorway looking at Balthier with a worried expression on her face. "Did you work everything out with your wife?"

Looking up to see Fran standing there, Balthier smirked at her and said, "Very funny Fran. We decided to ignore what Prince Rasler said."

"Are you sure that is wise? You should reconsider what Prince Rasler said." Fran remarked.

Waving his hand to brush her remark away he said, "There is nothing to consider. The Princess and I have no feelings for each other whatsoever. Besides the ghost Prince has no way of forcing us to stay together, we may wear the rings but they signify nothing."

Fran still looked unconvinced but said nothing more, she knew Balthier would not listen. Balthier walked out of the door and turned to her ask, "Are we leaving to Jahara already?"

Fran shook her head causing her ears to bounce as she said, "No we are not leaving to Jahara today. The Princess has cancelled the trip to rest, due to her husband telling her she is married to you."

Balthier frowned and said, "I guess it is better this way anyways. Let's get a drink to forget this little encounter."

Fran nodded in agreement and followed after Balthier to the Sandsea Bar. Balthier passed Ashe's door and heard her muffled cries. He had the overwhelming feeling of wanting to go in and comfort her. He fought the feeling however the ring began to burn his finger. Balthier stopped walking and glanced down at the ring. The ring glowed bright red and it continued to get hotter. He brought his hand up to his mouth to blow on it but it was no help. Fran noticed what Balthier was doing and shook her head at his stubbornness.

"I think the ring is trying to tell you to go to Princess Ashe." Fran said.

"No. I am going to get a drink not have a Princess slap me around for putting on her ring." Balthier gruffly said.

"Then I fear your finger will be burned for your stubbornness." Fran replied.

Balthier gave up blowing on the ring and turned to walk into Princess Ashe's room leaving Fran outside in the hall. Fran decided to go to the Sandsea to drink alone, she had the feeling that Balthier would take a while comforting the Princess. When Balthier was inside the room he found Ashe laying on the bed facedown crying into a pillow that looked wet with all the tears she shed.

Balthier went to sit on the bed and cleared his throat causing Ashe to stop crying. Ashe picked her head up to glare at him and Balthier noticed the ring no longer burned him. "What do you want? Can't you leave me alone."

"I would like to but I can't because the ring burns me if I ignore your cries." Balthier said.

"Good because its your fault I'm crying in the first place." Ashe spat out.

"It is not my fault, it's Prince Rasler's fault. Remember he is the one who is keeping this ring struck to me." Balthier calmly replied.

" I don't want to get into this, I'm fine now. Just go away, I don't want to see you right now." Ashe replied falling back into the pillow.

"Listen I know you are not fine, just hit me if that makes you feel better." Balthier said.

Ashe sat up at once and stared at him with a wicked smile appearing on her lips. "Are you sure I can?"

Balthier gritted his teeth and nodded knowing he would regret it. He prepared himself for a slap by closing his eyes, he waited and none came to him. Instead he felt Ashe push him down to the bed and he felt her soft body get atop of him. He opened his eyes right away surprised she was doing this.

"I didn't expect you to do this." Balthier said smirking up at Ashe.

Ashe did not say anything she raised her hands and formed them into fists. She began to hit Balthier on the chest. Balthier said right away, "Whoa, whoa what are you doing? I told you could slap me not pound me to death."

Ashe ignored him as she continued to hit him. Balthier tried grabbing her hands but her hands dodged his. Balthier flipped Ashe onto her back on the bed and this time he was on top her. Ashe still refused to stop hitting him so Balthier grab onto her arms and placed them over her head. "Really now Princess you should stop acting so childish."

"I was just getting started. You said you wanted me to feel better and I do feel better when I hit you." Ashe heatedly said, her chest rising and falling from exhaustion.

"I only meant one slap not a continuation of punches." Balthier answered.

"Fine I will not hit you anymore. Get off me now before I change my mind." Ashe bitterly said trying to get out from under him.

Balthier felt desire spread through him as he looked over Ashe's flush cheeks, quivering full pink lips, and her firm breasts rising up and down. Letting desire control him he bent down to kiss her lips without thinking twice. When he captured her lips he felt his desire flare even more for her lips were softer than any other woman he had kissed. He felt Ashe stifled under him when he pressed his lips to hers in yearning but she then responded by kissing him back. Her kiss was just as ravenous as his and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Ashe put her arms around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Balthier felt his erection rise in responds to her action and he let his hands grasp her breasts. Ashe moaned with pleasure from his touch and she arched her breasts into his hands. Balthier slide his fingers into her blouse to tease her hard nipples. Balthier broke the kiss to trail kisses on the expose swells of her breasts. Ashe's head fell back on the pillow while her hands trailed over his chest.

Balthier stopped his exploration to glance at Ashe, she met his gaze and he saw a fire of desire in her eyes. He knew she would allow him to go all the way but he did not want to take her like this when she was feeling confuse. Hell he was feeling confuse, he was not suppose to be doing this. Balthier grabbed her legs and almost felt his self control leave him again however he managed to get out of her legs' embrace. He got off her and stood up feeling blood rushing down to his sleeping feet.

"I'm sorry Princess but I cannot, I must go." Balthier muttered to Ashe as he left the room. Ashe dazedly looked after him as he left.

Ashe did not expect to react that way to Balthier's touch, much less him leaving her wanting his caress more than anything else. Why did he stop? She knew he felt her responds to his touch and kiss, she would have gone all the way so why did he leave? This sky pirate really loved playing with her.

Balthier leaned against Ashe's door trying to think cold thoughts so his erection would go down. But all he could think about was the way Ashe felt under him and the way she tasted. He felt like an idiot for leaving without finishing. It was beyond him why he would stop from taking her, he just could not continue even though she invited his caress. What he needed was a cool refreshing drink to rid his mind of these troubling thoughts. Once his erection was down he made his way to the Sandsea to drink his troubles away.

Author's note: Well are you happy this chapter is longer? Heh, I got carried but don't expect all the chapters to be this long, you'll never know I might make the next chapter longer or shorter depending on how much time I have to write it and my mood! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!


End file.
